


Engaged

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Teitho Fanfiction Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: Rohan needs a Queen, and Eomer knows who he wants...





	

Rohan had no Queen. _All the nobles in Rohan simply want a tie to our throne._ None of the noblemen’s’ daughters had caught his interest, and Éomer knew that sooner or later, he would have to choose one of them. _None of these ladies are interesting enough. They simply see what their fathers want, and I know that is not how Éowyn and I were raised._

Perhaps his sister might know of someone in Gondor who would be good for him. Numbers and writing were things that were not truly valued in Rohan, and he felt that that would be something that he would need. He sighed, scratching his bearded chin for a few moments. _I have learned to write a little at least, since I was able to learn some of it from visitors passing through, not to mention while I was in Minas Tirith for Aragorn’s coronation and wedding. We spent some time together so I could learn that skill at least._ Though he remembered many of the things that Aragorn had called him, in jest of course, while trying to teach him.

It was a pity that Éowyn lived so far away, but a messenger hawk might just do the trick. Decided, Éomer walked back to his study, to try and write a note for his sister. Sitting at his desk, he found paper and a quill and ink, before thinking what to write.

_Dear sister,_

_I wish I had thought to write to you sooner, but Rohan has needed most of my attention the past months since I returned here as the new King. Not that I ever thought it would come to this, really, as we both thought it would always be Theodred who took over as king after our uncle passed._

_There has come to me a matter that I think I need your help with. All the noblemen in Rohan know that I have no Queen. You also are aware of this fact. They want me to marry their daughters but I am not interested in any of them. Might you or Faramir know of anyone in Gondor who might be interested in this role? It would save me a lot of nagging from the council here were we able to find someone in Gondor. If any names come to mind for me, it would be Lothiriel of Dol Amroth perhaps someone could contact her father, Prince Imrahil about this idea. We did after all, like each other when we met in Minas Tirith, and I think she might be the right person for me, even though I know it means she would have to leave all she knows behind._

_Rohan is flourishing, and I know that our people are happy now that there is no more war to be fought. We can move on with our lives at long last. Many of the cities that Saruman’s orcs destroyed are being rebuilt and there has been a bountiful harvest this past spring._

_My stallion, Windrunner has sired a few foals lately, some of which I might be willing to send to Ithilien, if Faramir would agree with the idea. We have enough horses here, and more will be born in the spring._

_I look forward to hearing from you when you manage to write and I miss having you around,_

_Éomer_

Éomer sat for a few long minutes, looking at the letter in his hand. He knew that this was the only way he was going to get out of having all these lords pestering him. _If only there were a way for me to know if indeed, Imrahil will allow this._ It was important that Rohan had a Queen, considering there was a need for there to be an heir to his throne. Really, there was no other woman that he was interested in marrying, unless someone could be found elsewhere outside Rohan. _Money is all the rohirrim lords want from me._ They weren’t interested in the other things a marriage led to, such as children.

He had encountered more than one woman who was interested in only the money that she’d have if she married him. Lothiriel on the other hand did not seem to see him for that alone. She had seemed to understand that he was lonely, especially after he had learned that Éowyn would not be returning to Rohan as he had thought she would be.

‘ _I hope we will meet again, Éomer,_ ’ Lothiriel’s parting words had been before she had departed with her father for Dol Amroth.

Éomer knew there was something special about her, that he had to find out more about. He had been drawn to her from the moment he had met her.

***

“My King! The falconer says his bird has returned and sent the message with me for you!”

Éomer turned to look at the falconer’s message runner and smiled at him.

“Well hand it over then…”

He took the rolled up letter, and thanked the younger man before walking away toward his study. It had been a month since he had sent a letter to his sister regarding Lothiriel, and he hoped that this letter would be the one he wanted. There had been no mention of where the falcon had come from.

Breaking the wax seal which he recognized to have come from Ithilien, so it was likely from his sister, he started to read, a smile soon forming on his face.

_My dear brother,_

_I apologize for the wait since your letter arrived here in Gondor. Faramir and I thought it was best that we do what we could before we wrote back to you on the matter at hand. There is much that we had to do before we could return your letter._

_Faramir went to Gondor with me, and spoke with the King, who agreed that we should send word to Prince Imrahil indeed. So we visited Dol Amroth – so different to what we are used to in Rohan I must say, with all the swans and things around the place – and spoke to him._

_Of course, he wouldn’t agree to it unless his daughter was indeed interested, and it seems that Lothiriel is indeed. She remembered you and had plenty to say on the matter, so I believe you’ve found yourself a wife of your own, not to mention our people a new Queen!_

_We told him that once we’ve heard from you again, we would let him know what you have to say, and I am sure you must be thrilled to hear of Imrahil’s agreement!_

_Gondor is thriving as much as Rohan appears to be, though I am yet to get used to seeing all these elves in Ithilien._

_Also, soon, there might a new member of our family, as I have been told by more than one healer that I am pregnant, and Faramir and I are very eager for the day when our son or daughter arrives though we both differ on what we want there. I want a daughter, he wants a son, but one of us will get what we want. There is always a chance that there will be more than one born after all, so whoever misses out this time will have a second chance at least. We don’t plan on only having one child as Théoden did!_

_I miss you, and think of you often,_

_Éowyn._

Éomer smiled as he finished reading the letter. It seemed that he had found the right person for himself, and soon, Rohan would indeed have a queen of its own once again. It was a very pleasing thought, and one he was very grateful for.

 _We shall meet in Gondor again soon, Lothiriel, and then we shall both return here!_ He was heartened that she was interested in him, and that she remembered as well. Interested enough to want to choose him for a husband too!

It seemed that Rohan’s future was looking up!


End file.
